


Advice to Travellers

by rabidsamfan



Category: A Visit to William Blake's Inn - Nancy Willard
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Both Innocent and Experienced.





	Advice to Travellers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnoocy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/gifts).



There is an inn, a Merry Merry Inn  
Where a Tyger plays a tune.  
Where Dragons bake   
Both Bread and Cake  
And a Rabbit dreams of the Moon.

When you visit there, you can take a chair  
And dine on berries sweet  
And when you sup  
From your rainbow cup  
You can toast everyone you meet.

When it’s time for bed, you will rest your head  
On a pillow made of air  
While Angels sing  
And church bells ring  
To give you dreams so fair.

There is an inn, a Merry Merry Inn  
Where a Tyger plays a tune.  
Where Dragons bake   
Both Bread and Cake  
And a Rabbit dreams of the Moon.


End file.
